Try
by unprincessy
Summary: Austin Moon, a single father, meets Ally Dawson, a single mother while dropping their kids off at kindergarten and they hit it off right away. There's only one problem: their kids hate each other. (based off a tumblr otp prompt)
1. She's Beautiful

Chapter 1

(unedited)

"Dad she never lets me take my turn on the swing set! She's a big meanie face!"

The smell of pancakes filled the Moon household on an early Monday morning in Miami as a beach blond 5 year old boy with bright green eyes ranted to his equally blond father.

Austin flipped the last pancake he was currently making, clearly waiting too late to flip it, yet again, since it ended up looking a dark, charcoal brown instead of a golden tan, just like all the other pancakes he attempted to make for his son and himself. He cursed quietly to himself and moved to the fridge to quickly grab butter and maple syrup.

"She also gets mad at me when i borrow her crayons! So what if I don't put it back in rainbow order? It doesn't matter!" Ethan pouted, watching his dad put two pancakes on his race car themed plate. Austin buttered them up and drizzled maple syrup on the top before handing Ethan a fork and a cup of milk.

"She'sh cwazy i shwear!" The 5 year old said, his mouth filled with delicious, slightly burnt buttermilk pancakes. Austin rolled his eyes and chuckled at the boy.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, bud." Austin scolded, earning a guilty 'showwy' from the small boy who still had food in his mouth. Austin shook his head and began to eat his favorite meal of all time as well.

"What's this 'crazy' girl's name anyways?" Austin questioned his son. Ethan pointed at his mouth, signaling that he was still chewing. After he swallowed, he grabbed his cup of milk and took a large swig of it. Austin looked at his son fondly, and not because he was a spitting image of himself.

"Her name's Callie." Ethan said, disgust clouding his green eyes.

"Well make sure you get to the swing set before Callie does today, yeah?" Austin told him and Ethan nodded furiously. After they had finished their breakfast, Austin put their plates and cups in the sink to be washed when he gets back home from work. He grabbed Ethan's Star Wars themed tin lunch box and handed it to him, having packed it the night before with a basic ham and cheese sandwich with a juice pouch and pudding cup.

"What shoes do you wanna wear today, bud?" Austin asked his son, going to the front entrance of the house where they kept all their shoes. Ethan thought for a moment before his green eyes sparkles with delight.

"The red ones!" He exclaimed and Austin smiled, nodding at his choice. He grabbed the beat up red high top converse and helped get them on his son's feet, tying them in a double knot when he was finished. Austin proceeded to put on his own pair black converse, grabbed his keys and opened the front door for them to exit.

The drive to Ethan's school took less than 10 minutes, considering they lived relatively close to the small school. After Austin parked and they got out of the car, Ethan saw his friends at the small playground across their classroom and began to run towards them, leaving his father behind. Austin smiled, following his son and greeted the parents of Ethan's friends he had gotten to know pretty well. He leaned agains the wall of the classroom and kept an eye on his hyper blond son. He checked his watch and saw that they had about 10 minutes until the classroom door opened and he could leave for work. He looked back at his son and thought about how much fun he looked like he was having and smiled to himself. He then glanced around the small playground across the small classroom to the benches where some of the parents sat, seeing familiar faces until his eyes fell upon an unfamiliar pretty brunette woman a few feet away, watching a small, young girl who looked just like her on the playground with her group of friends.

The brunette woman looked up, feeling eyes digging into the back of her head and stared straight back at Austin with a confused look. His breath hitched and he suddenly felt nauseous when her confused look turned into a lovely and friendly smile. Butterflies that he hadn't felt in years took over his stomach while he gave a small, yet charming smile back at the young woman. She let out a soft giggle which was inaudible to Austin because of their short distance, but god, did she look stunning.

He took her cute warm smile and giggle as an invitation to walk up and go talk to her. So he did. He started towards her and took a seat a reasonable distance away from her on the painted blue bench. She looked back at him and smiled again, causing his heart to rush and he couldn't help but smile right back because christ, how could someone not smile back at her lovely smile. The two glanced back at their children to make sure they were still able to be seen, and after a few moments of silence, Austin finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Um, hi." He started awkwardly, earning another cute, soft giggle that he could finally hear, and he was damn sure that it was the most adorable giggle that he's ever heard in his enter 25 years of life.

"Hi." The brunette woman greeted, her voice smooth and soft with her smile making Austin want to pass out because it's just so pretty and welcoming and her pink lips just look so soft. As Austin was staring at her in awe, he noticed her long, curly eyelashes and her large, dark brown doe shaped eyes, winged with black eyeliner. She had a cute, thin button nose and plump glossed pink lips that reminded him of rose petals. Her hair was curled and was a chestnut brown colour, fading into a strawberry blonde at the tips. She was wearing a moon necklace that made him think that maybe it's fate that brought them together because hey, his last name is Moon and she's wearing a moon necklace. He also notices that she didn't have a wedding ring and with that, he was thoroughly overjoyed. She was wearing flowy yellow blouse (which is his favorite colour he notes) which had a neckline that was low enough to sneak a peak at her goods (not that he was- okay, maybe he was.) tucked under a black pencil skirt and a matching black blazer. She looked very professional compared to Austin who's blond hair was slightly tousled and was just wearing some black fitted jeans and white shirt, buttoned only halfway up his broad chest.

"I noticed that I've never seen you around. Is your kid a new student?" Austin asked the pretty young lady. She shook her head no.

"My daughter's dad is usually the one that takes her to school, but his schedule at work changed, so now I have to take her." She explained simply and Austin nodded, disappointment flooding his body at the mention of her husband.

'Maybe she just doesn't wear her wedding ring.' Austin sighed, thinking to himself.

"So how long have you and your husband been together? You look really young." Austin asked, not making eye contact with her so he wouldn't have to look at her beautiful chocolate eyes.

She paused for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows, then let out a loud laugh causing some of the parents to look in their direction. She blushed and covered mouth, looking extremely adorable in Austin's eyes. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at her and she shrugged.

"I don't have a husband. Well, I don't anymore. We divorced after my son was born last year, and yeah. It's alright though. We just figured out that we weren't right for each other." The brunette said casually in her cute, soft voice and Austin felt a huge wave of relief throughout his entire body. He put his charming smile back on his face and nodded.

"I'm Austin, by the way. Austin Moon." He introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake. She gladly shook it, her soft small hands gripping his large calloused ones.

"Ally Dawson." She smiled and Austin felt those dumb ass butterflies in the pit of his stomach yet again, making him feel like he was in high school talking to his crush.

'Pretty name for a pretty girl.' He thought to himself, their hand still lingering on each other.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Okay, so maybe he thought out loud rather than thought to himself.

"I- uh- I'm-" He spluttered, looking away. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he glanced back at Ethan who was currently sliding down the small slide, looking like he was having the time of his life.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened, saving Austin from having to answer the question, and their kids' teacher, Ms. Suzy, a sweet and kind woman in her early 50s, appeared. She told all the kids to say bye to their parents and to come inside so they can start their day of learning. Ethan caught Austin's eye and smiled and waved at his dad before running into the classroom with his group of friends. He saw Ally waving and blowing kisses to her daughter who was also making her way into the classroom with her group of friends.

"Well, I better go. Don't wanna be late for work." Ally said, standing up, and dusting her skirt that seemed to hug all the right places on her lower body. Austin nodded and stood up next to her, noticing that the top of her head barely reached his chin, even while wearing her black high heels.

She was adorable.

"Wow, you're tall." She muttered to herself, and Austin brushed it off with a small chuckle and smile.

"So, I'll see you at 2?" Austin asked, referring to the time they're supposed to pick their kids up, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful, and scare her off. She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah! See you at 2! Wait, that rhymed!" She giggled her cute giggle to herself and Austin looked at her fondly. "Bye Austin!" And with that she turned around and walked away, her hips swaying elegantly, and yes, maybe Austin did stare at her nicely defined ass in her tight pencil skirt, but that's something she doesn't have to find out about.

Austin waited for her to leave so he could follow her out and not seem creepy because he parked close to where she did unknowingly. After he got in his car and started it, he thought about her smile and shit, he knew that he was whipped.

...

Hi guys! I hope ya'll liked the first chapter! feel free to leave any feedback! im still crying because a&a is over now but i thought the ending was hella good omg

(you can also read this on wattpad! just search my username: unprincessy)


	2. Glitter

Chapter 2

(unedited)

Austin sighed in frustration, running a hand through his blond hair messing it up in the process. It was 2:15 when he got off of work and he knew Ally had probably already picked up her daughter and left the school. He was looking forward to getting to talk to the pretty brunette, and now he had to wait a whole day just to see her again. He sped to the school, making it there in a record of 5 minutes. The parking lot was practically empty and he felt bad because he's 20 minutes late to pick up his son and he's making Ms. Suzy stay back to wait with Ethan. Austin got out of his car and ran to his son's classroom, seeing the door closed. He knocked twice and less than a second later, the door opened, revealing his 5 year old son. Austin smiled and picked the young boy up, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry bud! I got off of work a little late." Austin explained to his son while still hugging him tightly. After a moment, he put him down and went to face Ms. Suzy.

"Ms. Suzy I'm so sorry that I'm a little late to pick Ethan up. Someone at work asked me to cover for them and I-" He stopped himself when he noticed the familiar brunette woman staring at him while sitting on chair with her daughter on her lap. He noticed that her daughter had a good amount of pink glitter in her hair, but he decided not to question it.

"Ally?" Austin asked, clearly surprised, "What are you still doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." She stated and then looked at Ms. Suzy who was going through papers on her desk.

"Ah, yes! The reason I asked for both of you here." Ms. Suzy looked up through her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Austin and Ally looked at her quizzically and Austin took a seat on the chair next to Ally, motioning Ethan to sit with him. Once Ethan took a seat, Ms. Suzy spoke.

"Ethan, Callie, would you like to explain to your parents what you both did in class today?" Ms. Suzy said calmly, more as an instruction rather than a question.

The two kindergarteners shook their head 'no' furiously and their teacher narrowed her eyes at them before facing Austin and Ally once more who were both frowning slightly.

"Well, Mr. Moon and Ms. Dawson, during our art session, Callie started to yell at Ethan about taking her crayons, and Ethan proceeded to dump glitter in her hair." Ms. Suzy explained.

"He took my crayons without asking me!" Callie raised her voice and then Ethan stood up.

"Nu-uh! I did ask!" Ethan argued back and Callie stood up as well.

"You asked after you took them! And you broke my favorite pink one!" Callie countered back and Ethan glared at her, about to say something back but was interrupted by their teacher's soft, yet scary voice.

"Enough!" Ms. Suzy boomed at the two causing them to shut up and cross their arms, pouting and glaring at each other. "Now I don't know why the two of them don't get along, but I've been warning them that if they don't then I would have to call the two of you in. They both have to help clean up the classroom after school and during recess the rest of the week as their punishment." Ms. Suzy said, looking back at the blond man and brunette woman sitting down with their arms crossed who nodded in response. After a few more moments of talking, the two parents thanked the teacher and headed out of the classroom with their two kids, heads hanging low at the thought of missing recess for 4 days.

After Austin helped Ethan get settled in the backseat of his car, he closed the door and looked at Ally who was helping her daughter, Callie, into the backseat her own car. Once she was done, she looked back at him and they started to walk towards each other, meeting in the middle.

"So..." Austin started, feeling a bit of awkward tension in the air.

"So.." Ally replied, rocking back and forth of her feet, her black heels now changed to red converse, similar to Ethan's. She was so tiny and Austin just wanted to hug her petite figure until she was buried in his arms.

"You're gonna make Callie apologize to my son, right?" Austin said finally after a few awkward seconds of looking at each other. He saw Ally's eyebrow raise and she crossed her arms. Her hip jutted out and her jaw dropped, her pink lips slightly parted with utter offense clouding her chocolatey brown eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked, her soft, sweet voice now replaced with a much harsh, cold one. "I think that it's your son that has to apologize to my daughter."

Austin let out a laugh and he laughed until he realized she wasn't joking. Ally stood there, looking infuriated (and kinda sexy, in Austin's opinion) with her eyes narrowed and a hand on her hip. Austin put on a more serious face and stared straight back at her, his dark brown eyes digging into hers.

"Your daughter yelled at my son." Austin deadpanned and Ally rolled her eyes in a sassy manner.

"For borrowing her crayons and breaking them. Also, your son dumped glitter in my daughter's hair. Glitter. Do you know how hard that's going to be to remove?" Ally said madly and Austin pouted, looking just like his 5 year old son and crossing his arms, realizing that she was right.

"Fine, I'll tell him to apologize to her right when he sees her tomorrow. You're right." Austin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, a habit he developed whenever he's disappointed. Ally softened her expression and dropped her arms back to her sides.

"I'll tell Callie to apologize to Ethan too. And to let him take a turn on the swing set. She's very possessive of those swings." Ally smiled at him and Austin inwardly groaned feeling the fucking butterflies yet again. Austin smiled back and they stood there just smiling at each other until Ally's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Why don't we have them go on a play date?" Ally questioned, her smile widening and her cute nose scrunching up in excitement. Austin stared at her excited face and registered what she just said. A play date? As in their two kids spending time together. As in them spending time together.

"Yes!" Austin said, a little too excited and Ally raised an eyebrow questioningly, a smile still on her face. "I mean, yeah, sure, cool, whatever." Austin tried to play it off, putting his hands in his pockets and trying to look uninterested.

"Then it's settled. How's this Saturday?" Ally asked and Austin knew he had work in the afternoon.

"It's perfect." He said without thinking and Ally jumped in excitement.

"Perfect! I'll give you my number and we can discuss what they're going to do later! They're going to be best friends before we know it!" Ally exclaimed happily and Austin handed her his phone. She dialed in her number and called her phone. She handed his phone back to him and he saw her contact name 'Ally Dawson' with a smiling emoji next to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ally said and waved to the tall blond man before walking back to her car, starting it, and backed out of the parking lot, driving away. And yes, maybe Austin did check out her ass again while she walked away, and maybe he did scream out and jump around excitedly just because he got her number, but she didn't have to know about that. He collected himself after a few yelps of joy and calmly walked back to his car. Once he got into the driver's seat, he turned around to look at his son who's head was down looking guilty.

"You have to apologize to Callie when you see her tomorrow." Austin said strictly, his 'dad mode' switching on. "Oh, and no TV after dinner for you."

Ethan groaned but mumbled a soft "Yes dad." And with that, they took off to their house with Ethan pouting and Austin giddy about having Ally's number.

...

hey ya'll! hope you liked it (: I'm gonna try to update every day if i have time! shout out to Dont-Stop-Believin and minimi01ara! thank you guys so much it means a lot to me!

xx Jessica


	3. Play Date: pt 1

chapter 3

(unedited)

Throughout the course of the week, Austin and Ally seemed to grow closer and closer every day. They would text non stop every day, acting like they were teenagers in high school all over again. When they saw each other while dropping their kids off and picking then up, they would talk the whole time causing Ethan and Callie to groan at their parents because frankly, the two kids really didn't wanna spend time with each other at all.

When Saturday came, Austin woke up at 10 am with a jolt, realizing he forgot to ask someone to cover for him in the afternoon. He quickly grabbed his phone, and dialed his best friend's number who was also his co-worker.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up." Austin chanted quietly to himself. After what seemed like forever, his redheaded best friend picked up with a groggy voice, obviously woken up from his slumber.

"Dez!" Austin yelled through the phone and Dez let out a pained gasp, probably flinching from the loud noise.

"What happened? Who died? Is Ethan okay?" Dez asked hurriedly in a worried tone and Austin chuckled at his best friend.

"No one died, and Ethan's fine." Austin said, "But, I do need a favor from you."

Dez hummed in response, signaling for Austin to go on.

"Remember that girl Ally I was talking to you about?" Austin asked and Dez hummed in agreement, "And remember how we were gonna make E and her daughter have a playdate to see if they could get along?"

"Where are you going with this, Moon?"

"Iaccidentallyforgottoasksomeonetocoverformeandyou'remyonlyoptionsopleasecoverforme." Austin said quickly, and he could already see Dez's confused face.

"Slower please." Dez told him and Austin sighed.

"I forgot to ask someone to cover for me today, and you're my last resort. So can you please cover for me?" Austin almost begged him and he heard Dez sigh through the phone.

"I was supposed to go shopping with Carrie today.." Dez started but Austin cut him off.

"PLEASE! Dez, I'm begging you. You're the one that told me I needed to start dating again, so please, just this once." Austin pleaded and he heard his best friend sigh in defeat.

"You owe me." Dez finally said and Austin jumped excitedly.

"Thank you! You're the best! I'll make it up to you I swear!" Austin thanked happily and then they hung up after a quick 'go get 'em, Moon.' and an 'I'll try.'

Austin's phone dinged, signaling that he got a text. He checked it and saw Ally's name. His phone vibrated again and he saw that Ally texted him again.

Ally Dawson (:

2 messages

'Hey Austin! I just wanted to make sure that we're meeting at your house at 12'

'Do you want me to bring anything?'

"Just your cute ass." Austin said to himself, smirking at his phone.

to: Ally Dawson (:

'Yup, 12. And u dont hav to bring anything (:'

sent

His phone vibrated again.

'(:'

Austin smiled to himself, thinking about how cute the chestnut haired girl was. He put his phone back down on the table next to his bed and made his way to Ethan's room. His son was still sleeping, wrapped up in his race car blankets. Austin gently shook the blond boy until specks of green appeared from his eyes. The 5 year old groaned grumpily and rolled over, covering his face with the blanket.

"Ethan, wake up." Austin pried, trying to get his usually energetic son to get out of bed.

No response.

"Ethan." Austin tried again, this time using his 'dad' voice, and Ethan peaked out from the blankets.

"Why do I have to wake up? Isn't it Saturday today?" Ethan asked, his voice sounding a little tired. Ethan wasn't used to waking up before noon on a Saturday because him and his dad like to sleep in on weekends.

"Today is a very special day." Austin told him, and Ethan's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"My birthday?" Ethan asked hopefully and Austin shook his head, laughing at his son.

"No, Ethan. Your birthday was two months ago, remember?" Austin chuckled and Ethan pouted.

"What is it then?" The 5 year old asked, his green eyes filled with curiosity.

"You'll see. Now get up bud!" Austin said and grabbed his little boy, throwing him over his shoulder, and trying not to drop him because he was trying to wiggle out of his tight grip. Austin carried him into the bathroom and put him down. They proceeded to brush their teeth together right next to each other. After they brushed their teeth, Austin took a quick shower, wanting to look and smell fresh for a certain brunette woman. When he was done, he put on a pair of black jeans and an unbuttoned denim shirt over a white tee. He dried and fixed his beach blond hair, making it look messy yet put together at the same time. He called Ethan who was playing with action figures into his room to change him out of his pajamas. The five year old put on a pair of blue jeans and a simple white shirt with the help of his dad. Austin fixed his son's slightly wavy hair by putting it in a small quiff to help get it out of his face.

Austin checked the time and saw it was already 11:30. They had half an hour before the two came over. Austin decided to make his son and himself some breakfast, so he went to the kitchen and toasted up some bread. When he heard the bread pop up from the toaster, he spread butter onto his own and peanut butter and jelly onto his son's.

"Ethan!" Austin called, setting their plates down on the breakfast bar in the kitchen, the toast ready for them to eat. His son came and sat down on the tall stool, struggling slightly. He got Ethan a glass of milk and sat down next to him.

"So what's happening today?" The boy asked his dad, and Austin smiled sickening sweetly at him.

"You'll see." Austin said smugly and Ethan looked at him weirdly before taking a bight of his sandwich. After they finished eating, the two decided to watch TV for a while. The doorbell rang 5 minutes into Power Rangers, and Austin excitedly jumped up, leaving his son to sing along to the theme song by himself. He felt the damn butterflies in his stomach again and tried to calmly walk to the door wanting to puke more and more the closer he got. He checked the mirror next to the front door and quickly fixed his hair. He smoothed his shirt down and dusted off imaginary dust from his shoulder and mentally prepared himself to open the door. He straightened his posture and finally unlocked his

door, opening it to reveal Callie, and Ally... carrying a baby?

"Hey Austin." Ally greeted with a guilty expression, bouncing the small human being on her hip. "This is my son, Luke. Luke, say hi to Austin." Ally held up the baby to Austin, and he gurgled excitedly, reaching for the blond man.

"Hey wittle buddy." Austin said in a baby voice, tickling Luke's stomach with the tips of his fingers causing him to shriek happily.

"He likes you." Ally said, bringing him back to her and kissing his smooth forehead. "I'm sorry I had to bring him, my roommate Trish was supposed to babysit him, but she got called in to go to work last minute."

"No! It's fine! Don't be sorry. I love babies." Austin reassured her and Ally smiled softly at him. "Well, would you like to come in?" He moved to the side and gestured them to come in. Callie walked in shyly after her mom, twirling her long brunette hair with her finger. Her big brown eyes looked lost and confused. He Austin bent down to meet her eyes and he smiled at her.

"Hi Cal." Austin greeted and Callie shyly smiled.

"Hi.." She replied softly and looked up at her mom who was watching the two of them fondly. Austin stood up and took closed the front door. He took the baby bag that Ally was carrying on her shoulder and guided them to the living room where Ethan was lying on the couch, enjoying his Power Rangers.

"Ethan, we have guests." Austin said loudly and Ethan looked up from the TV. He widened his eyes when he saw who was right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked and slightly scared. Callie crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the blond boy, her shy personality completely vanishing.

"My mommy told me that she'd buy me ice cream if I played with you." Callie stated and Austin looked at Ally who just shrugged.

"You both need to get along. So, we arranged this play date for the both of you." Austin told them and they both furrowed their eyebrows.

"No!" They both yelled, horrified at the idea of 'getting along'.

Ally narrowed her eyebrows and put one hand on her hip, the other arm still holding onto Luke. "What did you just say Calista Marie Dawson?" Ally asked, her 'mom' voice sharp and slightly terrifying. Callie paled slightly, looking a bit scared and she looked down.

"I mean, okay, I'll play with him..." Callie said quietly and Ally smiled victoriously.

"That's more like it."

Ethan opened his mouth to protest before Austin shot him a look and he closed his mouth right away, looking down as well.

"I'll play with her..." Ethan mumbled and Austin nodded.

"Why don't you take Callie to your room to go play with some of your toys?" Austin suggested and Ethan nodded. The blond boy motioned Callie to follow him and they both trudged down the hallway to his room.

Austin and Ally looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter because of their children. After they both calmed down, they stared at each other with a smile stuck on both of their faces. Austin's eyes roamed down her petit figure, seeing that her hair was straight this time, reaching to the middle of her stomach. She had a thin line of eyeliner on her eyelid, flicked into a wing, and a coat of mascara on. Her lips were as rosy and glossy as ever and she had just a touch of pink blush on her cheeks. She was wearing blue high waisted jeans and a floral crop, showing a sliver of skin on her stomach, looking more like a teenager than a mother of two.

"Checking me out in blatantly in front of my baby, eh?" Ally noticed, snapping Austin out of his trance. The tall blond man blushed, sputtering out nonsense and Ally giggled causing Austin to become redder than he already is.

"I- I was not checking you out." Austin argued lamely and Ally nodded slowly.

"Sure Austin, whatever you say."

"Let's sit." Austin suggested, ignoring her sarcasm and walked over to the couch, plopping down. Ally followed him and sat down a few inches away from him with Luke in her lap. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while before Ally spoke.

"Do you wanna hold him?" She asked, gesturing towards her baby.

"Can I?" He asked and she nodded, smiling. She gave Luke to Austin and he held him in his arms as gently and delicately as he could.

"He's cute. Looks like you." Austin pointed out and Ally looked at him.

"Are you saying I'm cute?" Ally asked, almost jokingly and Austin nodded, sending the brunette woman a wink. She blushed, laughing the compliment off and stood up, looking at the framed pictures around the living room.

She saw younger pictures of Ethan, pictures of Austin and Ethan at the park and at the beach, some pictures with some red headed guy, pictures with presumably Austin's parents, and one picture that caught her eye, in the corner of the room, almost hidden from sight. A picture of Austin, a baby Ethan, and a green eyed strawberry blonde woman in a hospital bed carrying Ethan. Ally looked at Austin who was occupied playing what seemed to be peek a boo with Luke. She was about to ask him about the picture before she heard shrieking come from one of the rooms.

"Oh god what did they do." Austin groaned and he stood up, carrying Luke close to his chest and made his way to Ethan's room with Ally following closely behind.

...

play date pt 1 to be continued! shout out to xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx and Rauslly-and-Percabeth-Rock! Thank you guys so much! It means a lot (: I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! feel free to drop a comment and tell me what u think aha

xx jessica


	4. Play Date: pt 2

chapter 4

(unedited)

When Austin and Ally ran into Ethan's room, they were met with a crying Callie, a guilty looking Ethan, a baby doll's head torn off, and a completely messy room. Callie ran into her mom's arms once she saw her and Austin narrowed his eyes at his son.

"What happened?" Ally asked worriedly to her daughter and the little girl just pointed to Ethan and her baby doll on the floor.

"Ethan James Moon," Austin started slowly, giving his son a death stare, "what did you do?"

Ethan paled and looked away from his dad's sharp gaze. "She wanted to play house, but I wanted to play with my Hot Wheels," Ethan explained, "but she said that I could be the husband. I didn't wanna be her husband because she has cooties. Then she kept telling me to play house even though I didn't want to so I took Annie," he said gesturing towards the headless doll on the floor, "and took her head off so we couldn't play house. I thought it was funny. But Callie just started to cry."

Austin stared at his son for a few moments, then at Callie who seemed to calm down in her mother's arms, then back at his son who had a guilty face on.

"Did you apologize to Callie?" Austin asked, still in his 'dad' mode.

"Sorry Callie..." Ethan mumbled, looking at the pale girl with red cheeks and puffy eyes, snot coming out of her nose. Callie's expression softened and she whispered a quick "'s okay."

"I'm sure Ethan will be happy to use his allowance to buy a new doll for Callie, right Ethan?" Austin said, giving his son a strict looked who looked horrified just thinking about anyone touching the $10 he had acquired from cleaning his room every week.

"Yeah.." Ethan hesitantly agreed and Callie's eyes lit up like fireworks.

"That's really not necessary, Callie. You have so many dolls at home." Ally stated, causing her daughter to pout and Austin shook his head furiously.

"No! Ethan insists that he replaces Annie, right Ethan?" Austin told her and gave Ethan another look.

"Yeah." The small blond boy agreed, his lip quivering and mentally saying goodbye to the ten 1 dollar bills in his piggy bank.

"See mommy! He said yeah!" Callie exclaimed happily and Ally sighed defeatedly.

"Fine, okay." Ally said, shushing her daughter. She looked at Austin and reached for Luke who was in the blond man's strong but gentle grip calmly looking at the race car posters around Ethan's bedroom. Austin handed him to her and the small baby started to cry.

"Oh god, it seems like he really likes you." Ally laughed, bouncing the brown eyed baby gently in her arms. "But, I think we should get going. I promised Callie ice cream after this."

"I want ice cream." Ethan piped up and the two parents looked at him. Austin shook his head.

"No Ethan, you're in big trou-"

"Ethan should come!" Callie piped up, clasping her hands together excitedly. Ethan nodded furiously.

"You guys are the ones that wanted us to be friends. So why can't I get ice cream with my new friend?" Ethan asked devilishly and high fived Callie, the two starting to get along for the first time ever.

"He can also buy my new doll!" Callie cried excitedly and Ethan nodded, not caring about spending his money because he was blinded with the thought of ice cream. Austin looked back at Ally and Ally shrugged.

"It's fine with me."

And of course, Austin could not pass up an opportunity to spend even more time with the beautiful brunette woman which is the reason why the 5 of them were seated at the restaurant Austin works at, looking at the dessert menu.

"This place may not be an ice cream parlor, but it sure as hell has the best ice cream in town." Austin stated, looking through the menu he had already memorized. Ethan nodded his head in agreement, not bothering to look at the menu because he had come here so often he already knew what he wants.

"Hi, my name is Dez and I'll be your server for today. Can I offer you anything to dr- Austin? What are you doing here?" Austin's best friend asked, clearly unamused with the fact that he was in the restaurant not working, while he is.

"Uncle Dez!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly and Dez looked down to see the mini Austin Moon reaching for a hug.

"E!" Dez exclaimed with the same amount of excitement and gave him a big hug. "You want the usual?" He asked and Ethan smiled widely, nodding his head.

"And you must be Ally, nice to meet you. And your super adorable baby." Dez held out his hand and the brunette woman grabbed it, shaking it slightly. "Austin never stops talking about you. It's kind of sad."

Austin snapped his head back to Dez and glared at him.

"I do not." He mumbled, but was ignored by the redhead.

"And you must be Callie. I hear you and Ethan don't get along. He's pretty cool once you get to know him." Dez ruffled the brunette girl's soft hair and she giggled, agreeing with him.

"He's gonna buy me a new doll!" Callie told him excitedly and Dez looked at Ethan who nodded sheepishly.

"Well anyways, whatdya guys wanna order? I already know what u want, E." Dez asked, taking out his pen and little notebook from his apron pocket.

"Callie wants a strawberry swirl and I'll just have a pineapple smoothie please." Ally smiled her adorable smile, handing the menu back to Dez and Austin couldn't help but keep his eyes on her.

"What about you Austin? Austin? Aus?"

"Huh? What?" Austin shook his head, his trance interrupted by his tall redheaded best friend snapping his fingers in front of his face. He coughed and then looked down at the menu, blushing when he caught Ally's eye.

"The same thing as Ethan, thanks." He replied, closing his menu and handing it back to Dez.

"It'll be here shortly." Dez nodded, giving Austin a knowing look and a wink going unnoticed by Ally.

"So you talk about me a lot?" Ally asked, a small smirk tugging at her lips and Austin blushed, scoffing at her comment.

"Psh, no. He tends to over exaggerate things. I just happened to mention that I met another single parent. He's blowing things out of proportion." Austin played it off, leaning back into his seat, his cheeks still red.

"o-kay." Ally said, sarcasm dripping from her voice and Austin rolled his eyes playfully.

After the two families got their ice cream and finished it, they both left the small restaurant for their separate ways back home.

"I gotta drop the two back off at their dad's place. He gets them on weekends." Ally said as they were walking to their cars.

"What about my new doll?" Callie whined causing Ethan to roll his eyes. Ally and Austin chuckled at the two kids who seemed to be getting along now.

"We'll get it for you next time, yeah?" Austin said and Callie nodded, a tiny bit upset that she didn't get her doll. Austin opened the car door for Callie to hop inside. Ally leaned in to buckle Luke up in his carseat after her daughter had gone inside the vehicle. Ally shut the door and turned around to face Austin and mini Austin.

"Thanks for today, Callie, Luke and I had a lot of fun." Ally said sincerely and Austin smiled.

"I had fun too. I didn't know Callie could be pretty cool!" Ethan remarked causing Ally to giggle.

"Well now you know!" Ally ruffled Ethan's blond hair and looked back at Austin.

"We should do this again." Ally said. Austin's stomach churned at the thought of hanging out with her again. He beamed at her and nodded his head.

"We should." Austin agreed.

"Well, I better head off now. Thanks again." Ally reached in for a hug and Austin froze, feeling her small body and thin arms wrap around his body. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose on the top of her head. She smelled like vanilla and happiness. After what seemed like forever, they let go of each other and said their goodbye's before Ally got into her car and drove away. Austin took Ethan's hand and they proceeded to walk further down the street to his car.

"You like Callie's mom?" Ethan asked suddenly, causing Austin to stop mid step and look down at his son. He looked away and continued to walk forward, his cheeks heating up by the second.

"Yeah bud, yeah I do."

...

wow play date pt 2 is completed. shoutout to Cme074, Catm222, Rauslly-And-Percabeth-Rock, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, adorableness, Madu Lynch, and the two guests! Thank you guys for the support! I can guarantee that the next chapter is gonna be a bit more exciting **coughcough a date? coughcough** Love ya'll bunches (:

xx jessica


	5. Like a Date?

chapter 5

(unedited)

*a/n: sorry i didn't update! I went to my ASB retreat aha*

Ally woke up to the sound of sizzling eggs and the scent of coffee. She checked her clock and saw a sticky note reminding her to pick up Luke from his dad's house after work, and that it was time to get up. When she got out of bed, she was greeted by her best friend, Trish, feeding her daughter.

"Mornin'." Ally greeted simply to her daughter and Trish.

"Gud mownin mommy!" Callie greeted back, her mouth full of toast and egg. "Aunty Twish made bweakfast."

"Calista, what did I say about talking with your mouth full." Ally scolded and Callie finished chewing before apologizing.

"So when am I gonna meet this 'Austin' guy, huh Ally?" Trish asked suddenly after sitting down at the table with them. Ally choked on her coffee and coughed, her cheeks tinted a slight pink. Callie giggled at her mom and looked at Trish.

"Mommy said Ethan's daddy is super cute!" Callie exclaimed excitedly and Trish laughed.

"Did he ask you out yet?" Trish asked curiously and Ally shook her head furiously.

"Oh god no. We're just friends! I mean he's kinda flirty, but I don't think he likes me in, you know, that sort of way." Ally explained and Trish rolled her eyes.

"What kind of healthy man would not be into you?"

"We're just friends." Ally repeated one more time and stood up from the table, bringing her empty plate and Callie's to the sink. "Come on Callie, we needa get ready."

Callie followed her and they entered Callie's room. Ally helped Callie slip into blue jeans and a pink sweater. She tied the little girl's long brunette hair into a ponytail and handed her music themed backpack to her.

"Wait for me in the living room, kay?" Ally instructed her and Callie nodded, running out of her bedroom. Ally walked to her bedroom and went inside her closet. She changed into a black blouse tucked into a white pencil skirt and threw over a grey peacoat that flared slightly at her waist. She opted to leave her long chestnut hair straight and she put a bit of makeup on. She grabbed a pair of black heels and her red converse to wear after work and headed back to the living room where her daughter was waiting patiently.

"Trish! We're leaving! Have a good time at work!" Ally called out, and motioned Callie to put her shoes on.

"Have a good time at work too! And have a good time at school Callie!" Trish called back from the bathroom, getting ready for work.

The two brunette look a likes exited the house before locking the door and headed to Ally's car.

"You aren't going to cause any more trouble with Ethan, right?" Ally asked, glancing at her daughter in the backseat through the rear-view mirror.

"Nah. We won't." Callie reassured her and Ally nodded.

When the two got out of the car, Callie saw Ethan and ran up to him causing Ally to smile. They exchanged greetings before Callie left to go play with her friends. Ally walked over to Austin who didn't notice her because he was on his phone. His messy beach blond hair was falling into his eyes as he stared intently at his phone. He was wearing what he wore every day for work which was black slim fitting jeans and a white button up shirt that accentuated his biceps and was slightly unbuttoned to reveal his broad tan chest.

"Austin!" Ally said loudly, causing the blond man to let out a very high pitched shriek. Ally giggled and Austin faked a glare before laughing along with the brunette.

"I'm glad that Ethan and Callie are getting along now." Ally mentioned, leaning against the wall next to Austin and he nodded.

"Yeah, maybe he won't complain anymore about the 'girl who hogs the swing set'." Austin laughed and Ally agreed. They both leaned quietly against the wall, watching their children for a few moments before Austin spoke up again.

"Hey?" Austin asked, his tone of voice seeming hesitant. Ally raised her eyebrow and looked up at Austin who still kept his dark brown eyes on Ethan.

"Hey." Ally responded questionably.

"When's your lunch break?" Austin asked casually, still not making eye contact with the brunette woman.

"Um, at 1:30, why?" Ally asked curiously, still looking up at the tall blond man. Austin finally looked down and smiled.

"So is mine!" Austin exclaimed excitedly.

"O-kay." Ally said, not sure of where he's going with this.

"So like," Austin started, his excited voice now turning soft and shy, "I was wondering if like, if you wanted to grab lunch with me? I mean, I can pick you up from your work and drop you back off, or we can meet up somewhere?"

Ally stared at him, processing what he had just asked. He looked at her with a nervous yet charming pearly white smile which made her want to smile right back at him.

"Like a date?" Ally asked and saw how Austin's face started to darken red.

"Well, I-I mean, yeah, sorta. I guess." He spluttered out nervously and Ally snickered at the blond man's nervousness.

"I'd love to." Ally finally said and Austin was ecstatic.

After their kids got into the classroom, the two parents agreed that Austin would pick the brunette up from work and drop her back off when they were finished. Ally texted him the address of her work building before saying a quick 'See ya later!' and zooming off in her clean white car. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of going out with Austin and giggled excitedly to herself. She knew she had the biggest crush on the tall blond man.

...

Ayeee big shout out to all 'em guests aha. You guys keep me writing. This chapter was kinda short so I'll try to update ASAP! Much love to ya'll!

xx jessica


	6. Cassidy

chapter 6

(unedited)

When 12:30 hit the clock, Ally walked out of her office building, looking for a certain blond haired man's car. When she saw his black Nissan roll up to the curb, she hurriedly made her way to the car, opened the door and plopped onto the seat. She closed the door and put her seatbelt on and

looked at the blond man who was smiling her her with a smile that sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Hi." He greeted, staring at her intently with his dark brown eyes causing her to blush and look down.

"Hi." She shyly said back causing the blond to smirk.

"What're ya craving for lunch, Ms. Big Time Lawyer?" Austin asked causing Ally to let out a snort.

"I'm hardly a 'big time' lawyer, trust me." Ally told him, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

"You're working at one of the top law firms in the country. The country." Austin glanced at her quickly and then looked back at the road. She shrugged before turning up the radio in the car and started singing along to it softly.

"Woah, you've got a nice voice." Austin complimented and Ally blushed.

"I mean, not really. But thanks." Ally said modestly and Austin shook his head.

"No seriously! Like, you have a gift." Austin said again and Ally giggled. "You know in high school, I tried to become a famous singer, but all the songs I tried to write was pure shit."

"I used to write songs in high school. They weren't really the best, but a lot of my friends really enjoyed them. I had this really bad stage fright so I never really had a chance to show people what I could do." Ally told him, sighing at her high school memories.

"You were a songwriter with stage fright, and I was a singer who loved being on stage! We would've been a perfect match in high school." Austin imagined and Ally nodded, agreeing with the blond. Austin parked the car in the parking lot of a breakfast diner and Ally raised her eyebrow.

"Breakfast for lunch?" Ally asked teasingly, and Austin nodded excitedly.

"I LOVE pancakes. I figured it seemed like the best choice." He grinned happily. Ally looked at him like he was crazy before they both got out of the car and into the diner.

Once they were both seated, they skimmed through the menu and decided to both order the same thing of pancakes, bacon and eggs with coffee. After they had gave their order to the waiter, they sat in comfortable silence, looking around the small diner. After their food came, they dined in silence, enjoying the fluffy pancakes and the company of each other.

"Austin?" Ally suddenly asked, remembering the picture in the corner of his living room of him, Ethan, and presumably Ethan's mom.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to Ethan's mom?" Ally asked and Austin tensed, his jaw clenching and fist tightening around his fork. Ally saw his reaction and immediately regretted saying anything about her. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked." She looked down with a guilty expression taking over her face. Austin's face softened and he put his fork and knife down with a soft clatter causing the brunette woman to look at him curiously. He wiped his hands on the napkin and took out his old beaten up leather wallet and opened it, taking out a small picture. He handed to Ally and she looked at it. It was the same picture of Austin and the green eyed woman on the hospital bed carrying Ethan. The picture was creased and torn at certain places. But, it still captured the sadness and love on their faces.

"Her name was Cassidy and she had these amazing green eyes that Ethan had gotten from her." Austin started, staring out into no where. "We met in high school. She was this older senior at a different school while I was a sophomore." Ally nodded before Austin continued.

"We met at Melody Diner, back at the Mall of Miami. At first, she wasn't really into me but we just kept talking every day and one day I wrote her a song and performed it in front of the whole restaurant. That's the day she finally said yes to being my girlfriend." Austin smiled softly at the old memory.

"I asked her to marry me after I graduated from high school and she said yes. I couldn't believe that a 20 year old said yes to an 18 year old kid. We had Ethan a few months before the wedding after I turned 20, and shit, I thought everything was perfect." Austin laughed bitterly, blinking away tears that were forming in his dark brown eyes and wiped then away quickly with the back of his hand. Ally grabbed his other hand that was quivering on the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She passed away 3 days after Ethan was born." Austin let out, choking back a sob. Ally caressed his large hand in hers comfortingly and told him to let it out. A few moments after Austin had calmed down and composed himself, they were stuck in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I asked." Ally apologized and Austin shook his head.

"No! Don't be sorry. I've never really talked about it with anyone besides my parents and Dez." Austin reassured her before looking down at his hand that she was still holding. She followed his gaze then immediately let go, her face turning into a firetruck.

"I-I uh, think we better get going." Ally suggested and Austin nodded. They got up and he paid for the bill, much to Ally's dismay, and made their way back to his car. Austin opened the door for her and then closed it before sliding into the drivers seat and zooming back to Ally's office building.

"I had fun." Ally let out, after Austin had parked by the curb in front of the large building. Austin nodded and smiled his oh so charming smile.

"I did too." He agreed. "See you at 2?"

"See you at 2." Ally smiled back at him and then got out of the car before giving him a quick hug causing him to blush furiously. She walked into the building not caring she was a few minutes late or that she had a small maple syrup stain on her white skirt.

...

Hey guys! So now we know what happened to Ethan's mom. I just remembered that in the show, Cassidy's eyes are blue. DAMN IT. its too late to change it so oh well lol. shout out to adorableness, ScorpioSmile, minimi01ara, Dont-Stop-Believin, xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, and Catm221! Ya'll are amazeballs!

xx jessica


	7. Elliot

chapter 7

(unedited)

Throughout the course of the month, Austin and Ally spent almost every lunch break together. Austin would pick her up at 12:30 sharp outside of her office building and they would drive off to some place to eat, or even just go back to Austin's work and have an ice cream. Today was no exception, and Austin felt a little daring. His boss let him take his lunch break half an hour earlier today, and Austin had a plan. Ally had always asked him to visit her in her office, but the blond man never really got around to it.

Until today.

Austin parked in the parking lot today instead of the curb to wait for Ally and checked his phone for the time. It was 12:15. He was right on time. He smiled to himself and got out of the car, grabbing a paper bag filled with two burgers and fries. He shut the door and made his way to the entrance of the large building. When he walked in, he immediately felt underdressed, having his white button up shirt unbuttoned all the way to reveal a white tee underneath and his black jeans and converse. He looked like a peasant compared to the lawyers who were wearing expensive suits and dresses. He walked up to the receptionist, an older lady, maybe in her mid 50s with graying hair pulled back into a bun and wire glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She had a kind face and Austin immediately took a liking to her when she gave him a warm smile compared to the other employees that eyed him with disgust.

"How may I help you?" She asked sweetly, her smile was straight and pearly white.

"I'm looking for Ally Dawson's office." Austin said, and the old woman smiled wider.

"Oh, sweet Ally. Are you her boyfriend?" She asked excitedly and Austin shook his head, laughing a bit and cheeks heating up.

"Oh no, we're just friends. I just came to visit and eat lunch with her." He explained and the woman nodded.

"We'll you and her would look like a fine couple. Her office is on the 8th floor to the right. Can't miss it." She told Austin and he smiled, thanking her. He turned around and walked towards the elevator. He pressed the button and the door opened quite quicky, men in black ties and women with black pencil skirts flooding out. He got in after the tsunami of lawyers left the quite large elevator. He pressed the number 8 and before he could blink, the elevator shot up and reached the 8th floor. He exited quietly and walked to the right. There were two offices right next to each other. They both had walls made from glass letting Austin see who was inside. One of the offices had a young man doing what seemed to be a crap ton of paperwork and in the other office, he saw Ally talking to someone. He moved a little so he could see whoever the person she was talking to was and he immediately narrowed his eyebrows. She was talking to a man with brunet hair that looked about the same age as them. He was cradling Luke in one arm and holding Callie's hand with the other. Austin wondered if that man was Ally's ex husband and a wave of jealousy overtook him. He barged inside the room quickly, interrupting the talk between the two brunets.

"Austin?" Ally widened her eyes, shocked at the sudden intrusion. The brunet man who was short compared to Austin looked shocked and confused.

"Who's this?" The brunet man asked, seeing how Callie let go of his hand to run and hug Austin. Austin returned the hug and Callie stayed by the blond's side.

"Did I interrupt something? I'm sorry, I didn't know." Austin apologized, not sorry at all and put the paper bag of food down on a random side table. Ally narrowed her eyes and placed a hand on her hip.

"You can literally see through my wall." She said deadpanned and Austin shrugged.

"So anyways, I'm Austin Moon, friend of Ally's. And you are?" The blond introduced himself, sticking out his hand for a handshake. The brunet hesitantly accepted it, tightly gripping the blond man's hand causing Austin to squeeze a bit harder.

"Elliot Christian. Pleased to meet you." His hazel eyes met Austin's dark brown ones and the blond could see how fake the brunet's smile was.

"Elliot's my co-worker... and ex husband." Ally explained, grabbing Luke from his dad and cradling him in her arms.

"Oh.. Well, I brought us lunch." Austin mentioned, motioning over to the paper bag and Ally smiled, thanking him softly.

"Ell, and I just need to discuss one more thing, and then we can eat. You can just take a seat." Ally smiled again, and though he felt butterflies from it like he always does, rage was bubbling at the pit of his stomach from the nickname she had called him. Austin just forced a smile and nodded, taking a seat by the door. Callie went back over to hold her dad's hand and groaned out loudly.

"When can I go back home, daddy?" She asked boredly and Elliot just ruffled her hair, laughing at the small girl. Austin stared at the family, not bothering to listen to what Ally and her ex husband were talking about because he was too preoccupied with his own thoughts.

Now, Austin Monica Moon does not get jealous. Why? Because he's damn perfect and he knows he has nothing to be jealous of from anybody. Which is kind of the reason why he was so confused when he felt the pit of his stomach burn in rage when he saw Ally wearing her brand named black pencil skirt and black blazer and Elliot wearing his brand name suit and tie standing next to each other talking with Ally holding Luke in her arms and Callie gripping tightly onto Elliot's hand looking like a perfect, successful family living the goddamn American dream.

After a few moments of the two talking and Austin drowning in his own self pity, Elliot left with Callie and Luke, bidding Austin a quick good bye. Ally looked at the blond who was pouting on the chair in the corner of the room and giggled.

"You good?" Ally asked, and Austin didn't respond, not knowing how to react after meeting the woman he likes's ex husband.

"Uh, yeah," Austin started, "Elliot seems like a cool guy. I didn't know you guys work together."

"Actually, we don't usually see each other around the building that much, he was just in here because we were talking about letting Callie and Luke go on vacation with him and his girlfriend and their kids." Ally explained and suddenly a huge burden was lifted off of Austin's shoulders after hearing Elliot has a girlfriend.

"Jealous much?" Ally teased, opening the brown bag and grabbing a hand full of fries. Austin scoffed, blushing slightly and mentally slapping himself because god, was he that obvious?

"As if, Ms. Dawson." Austin replied slyly. And maybe that was a lie, but Ally didn't have to know about that.

...

Finally met le ex hubby. Elliot didn't have a last name so i just made his last name his last name in real life. Cody Christian is MY FAV. hope you guys liked this chapter and i love ya'll

till next time!

xx jessica


End file.
